


Two Points for Landing

by thenafics



Series: In Disregard of Protocol [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Tim should know better than to bring potentially dangerous, as of yet unnamed strays back to base, but if General Wayne criticizes him for it, Tim has a whole data pad full of blackmail (mostly involving the same crime).a continuation of the Star Wars au from JayTim Week (reading that one first will help)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: In Disregard of Protocol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598638
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Two Points for Landing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic post of 2020! My new years resolution is to finish Artificial Gravel and complete all the prompts I started before 2021!  
> This has been knocking around in my head for awhile, but got brought to the forefront because I went to Disneyland and then immediately got put on an incredible amount of painkillers after getting some oral surgery, so if it's not especially coherent or accurate, blame that~

Tim may have neglected to comm in about his ridealong. With the acquisition of FN- 2187 by Poe Dameron on the main resistance base, there is some precedence for defected stormtroopers being brought into the resistance. From what Tim knows though, the newly named Finn was a fairly low level trooper who defected after his first real deployment and proved himself trustworthy through helping to destroy the Finalizer. JS-5021 however is a highly trained League of Shadows operative who has been indoctrinated into the First Order as a League of Shadows Trooper notable enough to have some level of customization on his armor. He might even be a Death Trooper, Tim should probably ask. No one is really all that familiar with the old trooper variants anymore, but the League of Shadows still trains them in the old ways as a bit of a holdover from the Empire. General Wayne will probably know on first look, so Tim should find out so he’ll have a heads up on how angry he’ll be.

As they approach the covert base on Gotham, JS-5021 continues to chatter on about his old holos asking Tim here and there about whether he’s encountered some of the things in them, like dancing and blue fabric. Tim’s heart aches for this man’s lost childhood as well as with guilt for not being grateful enough for his own. About two hours out, Tim bites the bullet and asks about the trooper.

“So, J, can you tell me anything about yourself so I can tell the general who I’m bringing back?”

“Um, sure? There’s not much to tell though. My designation is JS-5021. I was trained as a League Death Trooper and part of Mistress Talia’s personal guard. I am 20 standard years of age. Would you like to know my physical statistics as well?” 

“Have you ever been deployed?” Tim grips tight to the controls in anticipation of an answer.

“Oh. I see why that would be of concern. Never against the resistance itself, although I’m sure I would have been soon. As a League specific trooper I was primarily used as a personal guard or for stealth missions. I was never traded out and Mistress Talia prefers little collateral. We were meant to leave no trace.” Tim breathes a little sigh of relief at the information. It will probably be easier to convince General Wayne to accept a trooper, even a death trooper, that has very little experience.

“I didn’t even know there were still Death Troopers being trained. They’re a relic of the old empire.”

“I can tell you everything I know about the new gen of specialized troopers if you just let me stay. I’ll fight for the Resistance! You can even let that Jedi poke around in my head. I just want them to stop taking children. I just want to help before you decommission me.”

“What!?”

“Once a trooper has no more use, it’s standard practice to decommission them.” Jason states this like it’s obvious, just a fact of life, instead of absolutely horrific.

“No! We’re not going to kill you!”

“Stormtroopers only have a shelf life of about 30 before the joints start to go and we get decommissioned anyways.”

“That’s it, I’m keeping you no matter what the general says. We’re getting you past thirty. Let’s pick you a name.”

“I liked it when you called me J. Can you give me one that starts with J?”

“How about I list some and you pick the one that sound right?”

“I get to choose?” JS-5021 sounds starstruck.

_____

“Jinn?” Tim asks, his voice tiring ” Jaks? Jason?”

“That one!”

“Which one? Jason?”

“Yes! Jason! My name is Jason!”

____

Tim makes Jason strip off the armor and put it in a duffel before they land. He has a better chance of not being shot if he’s in just his undersuit. He’s commed in about landing, but he still hasn’t let the General know that he’s bringing a potentially dangerous combatant into the top secret intelligence base. As the landing gear descends, Tim feels less and less sure about his decision. Only the gentle chirping of his droid and the childlike excitement he can feel radiating from the newly named Jason keep him from totally losing it. Tim is effectively the adult in this situation, even if both Jason and R3-R0 are technically older than he is. The ship touches down and Tim gives Jason’s hand a squeeze that is meant to reassure Tim as much as Jason. The cockpit opens up and Tim leads Jason onto the tarmac and straight into General Wayne’s chest. Tim watches with distant horror as Jason recognizes a superior officer and salutes with a neatness that is both impressive and distinctly First Order. Looks like Tim will have to explain himself sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and want to send a prompt my way while I'm still recovering and on a primarily pudding based diet, check out my tumblr!  
> https://thenafics.tumblr.com/  
> as always, thank you so much for the read!


End file.
